


Emma Wasn't Here

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: It's Audrey's choice.





	

Emma wasn’t here this time. The choice was hers.

 

He was kneeling on the ground in front of her, the mask next to him where she’d dropped it after ripping it off. His hood was fully pulled back, his gloved hands rested on his thighs. He was smirking. 

 

As smart as she thought she was, as mistrusting as she always counted herself, she hadn’t suspected him for a second. She would never have believed it before the mask was off his face. 

 

He had suspected her. When the evidence pointed to her, when she acted suspiciously. He didn’t want to, but he did. He didn’t let his emotions cloud him. 

 

She was furious, she was always furious when she was hurt, but she didn’t yell. She didn’t shake with anger. Her hand was steady with the gun, trained on his head between his eyes. She could shoot him exactly this close. 

 

“I know you want to, Audrey,” He said, his voice too light for the situation. “I know you, I know you don’t want to spare me, and hand me over to the police. But what about your girlfriend? What would Emma think—“

 

She pulled the trigger. Emma wasn't here. She could think what she liked.

 


End file.
